The present invention relates to wound dressing kits, and particularly to the provision of kits for use with wound vacuum systems.
The prior art contemplates kits for wound medical treatment, such as first aid kits, for example. Such kits usually include bandages for treating wounds, gauze, scissors, and/or medical tape. Conventional kits, however, are not equipped with specialized devices for treating chronic open wounds, such as decubitus ulcers.